Go (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |text=white |name=Go |jname= |tmname=Go |image=Go SS.png |size=150px |caption=Go in the new series |age=yes |years=10 |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Black with red highlights |gender=Male |hometown=Vermilion City |region=Kanto |anime=yes |epnum=SS001 |epname= |enva=N/A |java=Daiki Yamashita Kei Shindō (age 6; SS001) }} (Japanese: ゴウ Go) is a of the new series of the Pokémon anime along with . His goal is to , while his dream is to catch every . History Pre-series As seen in SS001, when he was six, Go was invited by his childhood friend Koharu to go to 's Pokémon Summer Camp with her. During their visit in Pallet Town, Go and Koharu encountered the Mythical Pokémon . The two chased after the unknown Pokémon, but it eventually got away in the aftermath of a baby rescue. Professor Oak later told them the Pokémon they saw was most likely the Mythical Pokémon Mew. Motivated, Go swore that he would become a Pokémon Trainer when he turned ten, and one day catch Mew. New series In SS002, Go witnessed a appear in the skies above Vermilion City. He chased Lugia down and managed to latch onto its tail, where he met another Trainer named . Lugia allowed the boys to ride on its back as it soared through the skies and dived down into the ocean. Having bonded over the sights and Pokémon they saw during the ride, Go decided to accept Ash as his friend. After parting ways with Lugia, Go and Ash returned to the Sakuragi Institute, where they informed everyone about their encounter. Impressed by the information on Lugia that they brought back, Professor Sakuragi offered them a position as research fellows, which they accepted. Sakuragi later allowed Go to pick from a set of Kanto starter Pokémon for his debut as a Trainer, but Go rejected all of them, stating he wanted his first Pokémon to be Mew. In SS003, Go and Ash received their first task as research fellows: to investigate a sudden outbreak of and in the city. To aid their mission, Sakuragi had two enter Go and Ash's smartphones, upgrading each into a Rotom Phone. After following the Seed Pokémon to a under construction, Go and Ash were attacked by , who planned to steal the Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Despite the powerful Pokémon they received from the Rocket Gachat, Team Rocket was defeated by Ash's Pikachu and sent blasting off. Go and Ash then discovered that the Ivysaur had gone to the Gym to find a high place for them to absorb the sunlight needed to evolve into . They watched as the evolution process released pollen into the air, making flowers around the city bloom. In SS004, Go and Ash traveled to the Galar region to research the Dynamax phenomenon. While they waited for the train to the Wild Area to arrive, Go and Ash decided to eat scones at a store in Wyndon, only to have their food stolen by a wild and its friends. After Ash battled and defeated Scorbunny, Go bonded with it, even choosing to lie to the store owner by saying Scorbunny belonged to him when the Nickit stole more of his food. After hearing Scorbunny's backstory from the store owner, Go gave it words of encouragement before he and Ash left. Go and Ash eventually made it to their train, completely unaware that Scorbunny had taken a liking to Go and started to follow him. Character Go is a stylish city boy who prefers to stay calm and collected, in contrast to the more instinctive and adventurous . Despite this, he can also become hot-blooded when his opinion is challenged. He is highly knowledgeable about Pokémon. However, his overconfidence has left him mostly isolated, with exception of his friends Koharu and Ash. Pokémon Travelling with Voice actors |bordercolor= |textcolor=fff |ja=山下大輝 Daiki Yamashita 真堂圭 Kei Shindō (age 6; SS001) |en= }} Artwork Names Category:Anime characters Category:Ash's friends Category:Laboratory assistants de:Go (Animecharakter) es:Go fr:Gō it:Go (anime) ja:ゴウ zh:小豪